Lower Thirds
Since the very first episode, Jon has given all cast members who appear on camera a lower third. From seasons 1-4, the only lower third used was "microwave specialist" for Jory and "camera guy" for Jon. Although Ezra and Ryan are now considered to be former sidekicks, they were never given that title as a lower third. In season 5, Jon started giving Jory a custom lower third that was a joke or witty phrase related to the item being microwaved in that episode. Riley was not given a custom lower third until the sixth season, when he started appearing in the intros. Throughout season 5, his lower third was just "the sidekick", except for the Etch-a-Sketch, where he was listed as "the host..... ?". Below, all custom lower thirds will be listed, followed by the name of whose lower third it was in parentheses Season 5 *103: Viking Pimp Fighter Pilot *104: Registered voter *105: Heavy breather *106: Computer user *107: Movie goer *108: Puzzled host *109: Gun slinger *110: Casual gamer *111: Thankful Pilgrim *112: PC owner *113: Power supplier *114: Not Sammy Jankis *115: Pokemon master *116: Tom Dickson’s protégé *117: Guitar hero *118: Unlicensed driver *119: Etch-a-Sketcher (Jory); The Host... ? (Riley) *120: Substitute specialist (Jon) *121: Santa’s biggest elf *122: Little Pet Shop owner *123: Bomb builder *124: Happy Video Game Nerd *125: Duck hunter *126: Spicy meatball *127: Not an Englishman *128: Ball handler *129: Gorton’s fisherman *130: Blood hound *131: Typical whitey *132: Full of hot air *133: Graffiti artist Season 6 *134: New microwave host (Riley); foolish prankster (Jory) *135: Pop sensation (Jory); back-up dancer (Riley); camera guy (Jon) *136: Human polymer (Jory); The Nickel Cadmium Kid (Riley) *137: Light bulb enthusiast (Jory); LCD enthusiast (Riley) *138: Loves cream filling (Jory); yellow dye #5 (Riley) *139: Pokemon master (Jory); Team Rocket Leader (Riley) *140: Sir Isaac’s ancestor (Jory); fan of big silver balls (Riley) *141: Lanky Eccentric Dork (Jory): Leary of Explosion Deaths (Riley) *142: Flatulence factory (Jory); farts on demand (Riley) *143: World’s tallest jockey (Jory); as fast as a horse (Riley) *144: The motion in the ocean (Jory); has a large “boat” (Riley *145: Owns a 3rd party player (Jory); won’t microwave his iPhone (Riley) *146: Hates the crust (Jory); Cuts diagonally (Riley) *147: Nerf hitman (Jory); sticky dart plucker (Riley) *148: John Connor, Jr. (Jory); afraid of the T-1000 (Riley) *149: A real paint balla (Jory); Jory’s favorite target (Riley) *150: Always playing with cameras (Jon); loves being on camera (Riley) *151: Mostly putty (Jory); mostly silly (Riley) *152: Total guitar zero (Jory); can actually play guitar (Riley) *153: Super chunky (Jory); extra creamy (Riley) *154: Rinky (Jory); dinky (Riley) *155: Always bets on black (Jory); never doubles-down (Riley) *156: Goes for the bait (Jory); swims in circles *157: Has a hot bod (Jory); has mini hands (Riley) *158: Heroic Autobot (Jory); evil Decepticon (Riley) *159: Drinks from a pouch (Jory); can morph into GC-161 *160: Likes making copies (Jory); owns a broken printer (Riley) *161: Five-star general (Jory); private, 1st class (Riley) *162: Five-star general (Jory); private, 1st class (Riley) *163: Prefers GameBoy (Jory); thinks he’s Captain Kirk (Riley) *164: Birthday party magician (Jory); magician’s sidekick (Riley) *165: All strung out (Jory); is always silly (Riley) *166: All strung out (Jory); is always silly (Riley) *Clip show: Microwave specialist (Jory); the sidekick (Riley) Season 7 *167: Drunk driver (Jory); Crash Test Dummy (Riley); designated driver (Jon) *168: The ball master (Jory); mystical gypsy (Riley) *169: The Colonel of Corn (Jory); the Piper of Pop (Riley) *170: Loves his joystick (Jory); always does multiplayer (Riley) *171: Angelic angel (Jory); the holy one (Riley) *172: Constantly buzzed (Jory); sober sidekick (Riley) *173: Whitens teeth (Jory); removes gingivitis (Riley) *174: Halloween whore (Jory); pissed-off pimp (Riley) *175: Smells like farts (Jory); poops standing up (Riley) *176: Drum solo master (Jory); a real rock ‘n’ rolla (Riley) *177: Rent-a-cop (Jory); enjoys taking bribes (Riley) *178: Can’t play the ukulele (Jory); doesn’t suck at harmonica (Riley) *179: Doesn’t use cell phones (Jory); owns a BlackBerry (Riley) *180: Loves the pussy cats (Jory); more of a dog person (Riley) *181: Licensed NH driver (Jory); reckless MA driver (Riley) *182: Always flushes twice (Jon); doesn’t wash his hands (Riley) *183: Hates Communism (Jory); perplexed by bubbles (Riley) *184: Chief fart inspector (Jory); Detective Gadget (Riley) *185: Prefers the Nintendo DS (Jory); once owned a PSP (Riley) *186: Quack master (Jory); always ducking around (Riley) *187: Enjoys cleaning his pipe (Jory); chimney sweeper (Riley) *188: Developed very slowly (Jory); only available in monochrome (Riley) *189: Loves big bulbs (Jory); doesn’t light-up (Riley) *190: Jolly old Saint Nick (Jory); the Ghost of Christmas Past (Riley) *191: Lego maniac (Jory); prefers MegaBlocks (Riley) *192: Likes watching balls drop (Jory); always intoxicated (Riley) *193: Trapped in a cocoon (Jory); tormented butterfly (Riley) *194: Expert lock picker (Jory); expert nose picker (Riley) *195: Downloads his TV illegally (Riley); future cable repairman (Jon) *196: The Stain Specialist (Jory); will double your offer (Riley) *197: Sleeps alone (Jory); still snuggles a blanket (Riley) *198: Always amp’d up (Jory); just plain bored (Riley) *199: Smellier than a hobo (Jory); the scent of an ocean breeze (Riley) *200: Loves flashing (Jory); can’t count to 200 (Riley) *201: As cold as ice (Jory); aquatic flightless bird (Riley) *202: Who dat? (Jory); hates the Manning brothers (Riley) *203: Flicks his bulb (Jory); the frickin’ sidekick (Riley) *204: Positively magnetic (Jory); negatively repelling (Riley) *205: Nerf-herder (Jory); smaller than a womp rat *206: Hates the open road (Jory); truck-driving man (Riley) *207: Questions everything (Jory); knows everything (Riley) *208: Ground control (Jory); Major Tom (Riley) *209: Can divide by zero (Jory); expert mathematician *210: Made of liquid metal (Jory); is all wired up (Riley) *211: Low brain capacity (Jory); danger, high voltage! (Riley) *212: Doesn’t like rain (Jory); loves when fire works (Riley); knows better than this (Jon) *213: Loves his booze (Jory); as Irish as a leprechaun (Riley) *Clip show: Stupid specialist (Jory); sexy sidekick (Riley); ugly cameraman (Jon) Season 8 *214: Loves the X-Box 360 (Jory); enjoys playing his Station (Riley) *215: Knight in dull armor (Jory); king of the peasants (Riley) *216: Has gotta wear shades (Jory); wears his at night (Riley) *217: Enjoys blowing fish (Jory); is not fishing (Riley) *218: Nosferatu’s nephew (Jory); is Team Edward (Riley) *219: Human-cyborg relations (Jory); taller than Kenny Baker (Riley) *220: Loves creamy white stuff (Jory); high school graduate (Riley) *221: OMG WTF BBQ?! (Jory); is burning his biscuits (Riley) *222: Doesn’t brush his hair (Jory); really cooked-off (Riley) *223: The Croc hunter (Jory); walks barefoot (Riley) *224: Good ol’ buddy-boy (Jory); sticky fingers gumshoe (Riley) *225: Vince Offer, Jr. (Jory); ShamWowing sidekick (Riley) *226: Background music (Riley); is the Iron Man (Jory) *227: Stupid surfer dude (Jory); Super Mc-What? (Riley) *228: Loves pushing buttons (Jon); bitchy sidekick (Jory) *229: The life of the party (Jory); secret party planner (Riley) *230: Mister Liberty (Jory); fireworkin’ sidekick (Riley) *231: Master of ceremonies (Jory); signs all autographs (Riley) *232: Surfs the heat wave (Jory); is wicked hot (Riley) *233: Had fun at VidCon (Jory); is attractive or warm (Riley) *234: VidCon attendee (Jon); fears public speaking (Jory); is not Bon Jovi (Riley) *235: Expert laser tagger (Jory); lazy-eyed sniper victim (Riley) *236: Brain is all mushy (Jory); goopy with excitement (Riley) *237: Would do anything (Jory); wants a dyke in a bar (Riley) *238: Loves his small Wii (Jory); shakes his Wiimote (Riley) *239: Is always Twittering (Jory); has 5000 Facebook friends (Riley) *240: Not the Medicine Man (Jory); has an achy-breaky back (Riley) *241: Has a glow stick in his pocket (Jory); is just happy to see you (Riley) *242: Is gold all over (Jory); not a bronze medal winner (Riley) *Clip show: Microwave specialist (Jory); the trustworthy sidekick (Riley) Season 9 *243: Your spooky host (Jory); terrified sidekick (Riley) *244: Jorlileo Jorlilei (Jory); scientific sidekick (Riley) *245: Friend of the Furries (Jory); adorable sidekick (Riley) *246: Beardless host (Jory); shavin’ sidekick (Riley) *247: Crazy, wild-eyed scientist (Jon); “Clint Eastwood” (Riley) *248: Extra salty (Jory); hot and buttered (Riley) *249: Harry Pooper (Jory); wizardly sidekick (Riley) *250: Loves orange soda (Jory); the annoying sidekick (Riley) *251: Cool wHipped host (Jory); tastes like cream (Riley) *252: Bomb defuser (Jory); shaky sidekick (Riley) *253: Sparkles in sunlight (Jory); Team Edward (Riley) *254: Vlogs by himself (Jory); doesn’t like the Flip (Jon) *255: Enjoys being silly (Jory); likes playing Rock Band (Riley) *256: Loves repeats (Jory); knows 539 ways to die (Riley) *257: Bleeds monthly (Jory); has wings, for protection (Riley) *258: Old Saint Nick (Jory); Santa’s Little Helper (Riley) *259: Doesn’t love you (Jory); a purple dinosaur (Riley) *260: Professional wine taster (Jory); always drinks from boxes (Riley) *261: Always running late (Jory); Father Time (Riley) *262: Pulls alarms often (Jory); hotter than fire (Riley) *263: Grows nightly (Jory); hates shrinkage (Riley) *264: Always needs a jump (Jory); once drank battery acid (Riley) *265: Sniffs your finger (Jory); woken up by smelling salts (Riley) *266: Always mic’d up (Jory); already called shotgun (Riley) *267: Will duct tape anything (Jory); quacks like a duct (Riley) *268: Smells like a man, man (Riley); is on a horse (Jory) *269: Has a bright idea (Jory); not the brightest bulb (Riley) *270: Drunk as a skunk (Jory); not old enough to drink (Riley) *Clip show: Microwave specialist (Jory); the sexy sidekick (Riley); Jon Paula (producer/camera) Season 10: *271: Loves getting drunk (Jory); still not 21 (Riley) *272: Hardly working (Jory); chief foreman (Riley) *273: Still acts like a baby (Jory); proud father of a baby (Riley) *274: Faster than an airbag (Jory); smart enough to hide (Riley) *275: Head news anchor (Jory); Lester Holt's replacement (Riley) *276: Perpetual stoner (Jory); always toking up (Riley) *277: Resurrected savior (Jory); Peep eater (Riley) *278: Has a medical problem (Jory); can see in the dark (Riley) *279: Has his head on straight (Jory); always picks "tails" (Riley) *280: Still owns a beeper (Jory); types 8 words per minute (Riley) *281: Can't stop the pop (Jory); has crunchy ridges (Riley) *282: Cross-dresses often (Jory); thinks he's a housewife (Riley) *283: Simon says he's awesome (Jon); misses Jory Caron (Riley) *284: The hedgehog (Jory); prefers Nintendo (Riley) *285: Fights gingivitis (Jory); flosses daily (Riley) *286: Vince Offer's son (Jory); not a pitchman (Riley) *287: Is not a hostage (Jory); is a totally cool guy (Riley) *288: Is filled with gas (Jory); plays with fire (Riley) *289: Hates werewolves (Jory); still Team Edward (Riley) *290: Teen father (Riley); off diapers since the '80s (Jon) *291: Might have lung cancer (Jory); doesn't actually smoke (Riley) *292: Gargles alcohol (Jory); has terrible breath (Riley) *293: All natural (Jory); loves big boobs (Riley) *294: Epic microwave host (Jory); never eats his vegetables (Riley) *295: Likes spiky hair (Jory); a pretend hairdresser (Riley) *296: Has Bieber Fever (Jory); plays with dolls (Riley) *297: Shakes his "weight" (Jory); fastest shaker ever (Riley) *298: Hates roasted nuts (Jory); can detect farts (Riley) *299: Outruns explosions (Jory); loves big booms (Riley) *300: Dines in Hell (Jory); loves propane accessories (Riley) Post-Season 10: *301: Fits down a chimney (Jory); Santa's little helper (Riley) *302: Handsome contest winner (Jory); owns three smartphones (Riley) *303: Loves conventions (Jory); slept for only three hours (Riley); enjoys public speaking (Jon) *304: Cowboy Fighter Pilot Pimp (Jory); super fabulous (Riley) *305: Young Saint Nick (Jory); Santa's little helper (Riley) *306: Gets stage fright (Jory); shorter in person (Jon); is actually WheezyWaiter (Riley) *307: Stress reliever (Jory); ball squeezer (Riley) *308: Singing sensation (Jory); host of American Idol (Riley) *309: Convention VIP (Jory); is pretending that this is a TED Talk (Jon) *310: Always has wood (Jory); Gepetto's bastard kid (Riley)